In The Crowd
by garden-nomes
Summary: Naomi and Emily come back together in a crowd...


**A/N: Not sure what prompted me to write this, I'll blame the half bottle of vodka. That's my story, and I'm stuck with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins, but if I did... (Fill in the blank...ha!)**

* * *

She felt the surge coursing through her veins as the emotion made a rush through her system. It was something she was used to, but it still felt like the first time every time. And that was what she loved about it. The music was loud and it hung above them, something that blanketed them in a layer of sound that could not be denied... Sure, it could be partially ignored, but there was no doubting it was present.

The girl moved closer to her. She was in two minds about what was happening. Either she was coming closer to kiss her, or she was coming closer to giving her another piece of her mind. There had been a heated discussion after all, not really an argument, but something that was different to the usual conversation that they shared.

Their eyes met. And once they had, it was a discussion that had transcended words.

"What do you want?" She asked, using only her eyes to convey the thought.

"Forget everything, I just want YOU." The unspoken reply said.

When she reached her, not even wordless glances were necessary. They folded into each other, their arms embracing, all conflict forgotten. They spoke only with their touches, that pull that drew them together, words ceased to exist and all that was left was emotion and the things that could not be expressed with the spoken word.

They met in a heated kiss, their lips merging with one another, their tongues fighting the war that had begun as an argument but was not relegated to something more primal that could not be denied by either of them. Her arms slipped down the other's body, nails digging into the supple flesh that lay beneath them. Her moan was apparent, something that was heard by them both, even though she asked herself "Was that really me?"

But it was, and her lover knew it. She knew this by the gripping of her fingers against her hips. Her lover's cry echoed off the walls as she began to suck against the one spot on her neck that drove her completely crazy. She loved it how her lover knew how much of a turn on it was to her, to be marked. The small red mark that resulted was like a wearable badge of pride to her, and told the world that she was loved by someone so completely, so fiercely, that nothing could come between them. Emotion flooded through her and her voice bubbled up in her throat.

"I'm sorry..." She groaned, feeling nothing other than the shivering sensation that flooded through her. The arms of her lover wrapped tighter around her body.

"I know." The muffled response came from the head that was nestled into her shoulder, as soft fingertips slipped up her her shirt, tracing up her spine.

They remained in the tight embrace, standing in the middle of the dancing crowd, swaying slightly from the movement of the bodies around them. Their senses tuned in to each other, like they always had been.

She leaned her head against that of her lover. The rest of the world fell away into something of no consequence. All that mattered was the strong pull of their embrace, as though it served as not just comfort, but to hold each other up through their combined torment. To show that they still mattered to each other, in spite of their earlier argument, the reason for which seemed so distant now.

They could feel each other relaxing into themselves, like they both felt it was meant to be just so. She felt the appreciative hum that vibrated through her lover, and it made her shiver. This was right. This was the way they were meant to be.

"I hate it when we argue." She muttered against her ear. "I don't want to fight with you."

"I don't either." Came the reply, in a soft whisper that grazed against her skin.

"You want to go?"

"Yeah. Take me home, babe."

They led each other through the throbbing crowd, their fingers linking them together, as they escaped the hot heat of the club into the cool air of the night, and walked home, hand in hand.


End file.
